


365 Days of You

by Fluffifullness



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anniversary, Cake, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's just no fuckin' way it's been that long," he grumbles instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days of You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's officially been one year now since I created my account here on ao3. In just that much time, I've somehow managed to write 280,000 words' worth of fanfiction. That number alone is a pretty big accomplishment for me, so to celebrate, I took some time to write up a bit of Shizaya fluff for you all!
> 
> Thanks so, so much for reading the things I've been writing!

It’s gotta be a testament to the drastic effects of domestic life or some weird shit like that.

After all, if Shizuo hadn’t been letting it get to him, there’s no way he wouldn’t’ve though something weird was up the second the flea left their apartment with a little grin – more like a smirk, a straight-up mischievous one like he makes whenever he’s planning to cause trouble for people.

He’d warned that he was gonna be late because of work, too. If it’d been anyone else, that would’ve been just a standard courtesy, but with Izaya those kinds of things are never so mercifully simple. By the time Izaya makes good on his promise to show up at around seven, Shizuo’s been waiting around for several hours, theorizing about the flea’s actual intentions – black market deals, yakuza, political bribery, robbery, murder – and can’t quite manage a response when the informant offers up a cheery greeting.

Secondarily, he raises his head enough to notice Izaya’s hands hidden coquettishly behind his back. Jerking a nod at that, he narrows his eyes and mutters, “What?”

Izaya’s grin practically doubles in size, and he shakes his head – as if to say that _it can’t be helped, Shizu-chan and all,_ the pompous ass. “Ah, so Shizu-chan’s curious, after all, huh?”

“What, ‘s it a knife or something?” the blonde huffs.

“A knife,” Izaya repeats slowly. “Did you have something in mind…?”

Shizuo’s face heats up immediately. “N-nothing strange –!”

The room goes quiet for a moment. Izaya seems content with that, just steps closer to Shizuo where he’s sprawled out on the couch and leans in to get a better view of his companion’s blushing face.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day, Shizu-chan?” he wonders at last.

“What do _you_ think, stupid flea?!”

“So it is, then.”

“I had work, too!”

Izaya laughs. “Alright, alright. Welcome home to you, too, then, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo tries to hold on to his baleful glare for a moment or two longer, but the complete lack of real animosity on Izaya’s part kind of kills the buzz of irritation behind it. Which is frustrating, obviously, but maybe just a little better than the alternative; even though they’re doing pretty well for themselves here, it’s still never a great idea to go busting holes in the wall. Especially when it gets Izaya mad enough to refuse sex for a week or more.

 _Especially_ not then.

With a sigh, Shizuo glances back up at Izaya. “You gonna tell me what you’re hiding behind your back, or what?”

“I’d like to, but Shizu-chan’s just so mean. I’m not sure you deserve it now.”

Shizuo’s head tilts curiously. He still can’t see whatever it is that Izaya’s holding, but he doesn’t distrust it quite as much now as he did a few moments ago. “So it was supposed to be for me?”

“Was,” Izaya pouts.

Another sigh. “Fine, then,” and he rolls over so that his back is to the informant.

“Hey – Shizu-chan!”

“Go shower or something,” Shizuo snaps. “The damn flea smell’s really bad today.”

For a long moment he hears nothing from behind him, so Shizuo’s sure he’s back to being alone. Of course, it’s only when he finally starts to relax that the silence is suddenly broken by a tiny exhalation. It _almost_ counts as a laugh.

Grudgingly opening his eyes again, Shizuo’s surprised to see Izaya kneeling mere centimeters away from him at eye level. He almost says something – “Get lost,” probably – but Izaya beats him to the punch with his hand extended slightly.

He’s holding a little white box, fancy-looking cardboard and maybe a little more than ten centimeters on every side.

“It’d be a waste not to give it to you now,” he explains sheepishly.

“What is this?”

“Open it and find out, stupid.”

Shizuo chooses to ignore the taunt in favor of another cautious glance at the thing resting on Izaya’s palm. Then, he moves to sit upright and nods stiffly. “Here.”

Izaya rolls his eyes and passes the box to Shizuo’s waiting hand. “Don’t shake it or anything, okay?”

“Like I was gonna,” Shizuo mutters under his breath. Upon closer inspection, he raises an eyebrow and adds, “How do you get this open?”

“There’s a tab right there, Shizu-chan.”

“Oh,” Shizuo mumbles dumbly.

Then – “Oh.”

There’s a second long pause before Izaya chuckles softly. “I’ll have you know that I had to visit at least eight stores to find the right one. So – happy anniversary.”

Shizuo’s breath catches. He’s staring incredulously down at an elaborately frosted cake, all curlicues and perfect symmetry with at least eight different shades of brown – light to dark, paper-thin shavings and little dabs of almost-black encircling larger spots of mahogany brown.

Something twists uncomfortably in his chest, and he’s infuriatingly aware of the blush that’s rising to his cheeks again.

“Anniversary?” he questions reluctantly.

“One year,” Izaya reminds him as he sinks into the couch beside Shizuo. “We’ve managed to live together that long without incurring any permanent casualties. I’d say that’s pretty impressive, especially for someone as violent as you.”

Shizuo has to swallow back a heated retort. “There’s just no fuckin’ way it’s been that long,” he grumbles instead, and he means it; for a joke, this is pretty damn elaborate – not to mention pointless – but he can’t possibly believe that he wouldn’t’ve noticed that much time go by like this. There’s just no way he’s gotten that fucking _used to it._

“Shizu-chan, I’m hurt,” Izaya whines in protest. “Isn’t refusing to believe it the same as telling me you forgot?” He pulls close to Shizuo, throws his arms lightly about the blonde’s shoulders and rests his chin on the closest one. “This is supposed to be important, you know.”

“What? It’s not like we weren’t fucking a long time before that, anyway.”

Izaya gives him a light shove in response, but even then he doesn’t quite make it as far as separating himself from the blonde.

“You really are the worst, after all,” he murmurs into his ear.

“Same to you, you damn bastard,” Shizuo growls, and turns his head for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry; I'm sure Shizu-chan returned the favor later that night! ;3


End file.
